The Burnt Hare
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: I was once baptized in water, I was baptized again in flames. I lived one life, now I live another. My new life. My new world. All because of how my Luck is by my side. Or my sins wanted to be washed away so I can keep going as a new mammal. (This story is a Zootopia/ Fallout:New Vegas AU. I do hope you enjoy this 1st Person story)


I feel warm. My blood feeling like a lukewarm radiated water on a hot sun filled day. From the tip of my ears to the tips of my toes. All I can feel is nothing but warmth. Yet I feel no blanket on me. No sheet. I can feel also the stiffness of my body trying to not move a single muscle. Not even a vein. But why? All I have to do is open my eyes. But yet I can't. Again I say why? I feel like the only thing I feel more than an odd sensation of numbness was inside of my own soul was fear. The fear of what? My head was swimming as all I could see was pitch black. Pitch. Pitch black. In seconds I feel shudders from the word. I feel my memories flowing. What happened. Why I feel as if the world is out to get me. Before my own eyes could finally open to the see a light that will guide me out and let me see the question I beg to wonder, I hear the creak of wood making those sounds due to some heavy weight.

The echoes of the squeaking wood started to be taken over by feet walking down closer and closer to me. As it does my heart begins to beat like an engine. I still refused to look. From then I hear the footsteps by my side. I knew something felt wrong. I could feel it. I knew that I was going to be stabbed. Or a bullet to the brain. They were coming. They aren't finished. I will not let them finish me. Not even if I feel like a broken toy. The mere touch on my arm was enough to trigger an instinct I had. In seconds my eyes opened, my hand grabs the arm of the figure, and my other hand between the shoulder and the throat.

My eyes, though blurred for some time, could see the cause of the noise and the reason of my fear to grow during my very short time of coming to my senses. An angel. A literal entity from the gates of heaven above. There it was. All I could hear was the gasp and the feel of the same hands from the blurred white figure on my shoulder and chest. The pain was there but my gritting teeth and my adrenaline gave me the strength to endure it. I felt like I was going stiff.

My vision started to show as I could see more clearly of the figure. No shining armor. No guns or sharpened blades up in the air. Just snow white soft warm fur. The eyes were green as like a meadow on a clean front cover of a magazine. The face was easily detectable. The mammal that I almost attacked with my full force and strength was a Vulpes Lagopus. An Arctic Fox. A female to be exact. However I not only looked at her as she represents an angel but I noticed my hands were different. They were different actually. I letted go as my mind started to swim into a sea of light screams of my own voice. My hands were like burned meat with dark red seemingly around my whole arm. I heard my screams grow louder and the sound of whooshing flames in the wind and the rough sounds of a body slamming and rolling against hard rocks and dirt.

I fall back onto the bed which I just now discovered was what I was laying my unconscious body on. The pain hit me like a baseball bat to the back in mere seconds. I growled between my teeth as the arctic fox herself putted her soft and gentle hands on my chest. Why didn't it hurt from the touch? Was my mind not tricking me? Was she an angel and this is my way to the heavenly gates?

"Lay down. You are in a really tough shape and I want to tend to your burn wounds." She sounded soft like cotton. Yet not like a whisper. It was calming to me despite the needle stabbing pain I am feeling in my muscles and skin. I wouldn't dare look at the rest of me. I knew that all of my body was the same as my arms and hands. I just couldn't see the state I was in.

"W-what are you doing to me?" That was all I could must out. The pain was making me so delirious that out of all the questions I could had asked, that was the one I came up with. At least my voice still was normal somehow. Deep but not enough to bring fear. I could hardly speak from the pain as she shushed me as she had a big opened jar of what looked of a thick clear gelatin substance. Again I spoke. "What is that?"

"It is a mixture of Healing Powder and Mutfruit. It created a Healing Jelly. I am using it so your burns will try to heal up and go numb." This fox sounded like a professional. She looked like one too. With a dirty white colored doctors coat with gray pants. The pants themselves also had the dust of the sand and dirt on it like the shirt despite the fact the clothes themselves had a smell of a Broc flower. My body is burnt, but my five senses still are kicking for me. She putted a glob in the palm and started to rub her hands together in it. I looked at her as she looked back and gave me a smile of reassurance. "I promise you that it will only sting for a second. This stuff can heal pretty quickly." She tells me to calm me as if she was afraid that me, a small burnt rabbit, would try to get up again.

"Would it be enough to make my fur grow back?" I joked with a weak laugh escaping from my lungs and out of my mouth as she returned a small giggle.

"I wish it could work like that. I'm sorry." She says with her looking into my dark brown eyes as she placed her hands down graciously on my third degree burned skin. It did sting. Like the damned Cazadors poison. All I could do is grip tightly on the sheets with my bare burned hands. She was tending to my legs and paws firstly as all I could do is endure the pin stabbing like pain while the cool gel started to do its magic.

"So what happened?" The vixen asked me as if she wanted to not hear my light groans from being hurt during this important medical healing. Or to find out how a hare such as myself got caught on fire. I was hesitating. I know what had happened. Yet I didn't want to talk about it. Not out of fear as I would gladly yell at how the mammals that burned me were cunts and how they deserved death worse than mine. I feared for what this Predator would do to me if she knew who I am. Well, who I was. She repeated the same question and I just couldn't act rude. Not to the one tending to my burns and serious injuries.

"Some friends of mine they just- they decided to cover me in pitch, lit me on fire, and kick me off of a mountain." That was all I could say to her. A short and sweet white lie. From there as she heard about what happened she looked over to me with a look of disgust but yet sadness as she was putting the gel on to my stomach.

"I'm sorry to hear that. The Sahara Wasteland is just too wild up." She sounded angry, and she honestly had every right to be at them traitors. They never helped me. Not one raised a hand to defend me for what happened. They all just listened to her. The Black Sheep in White Fur. That is what everyone outside of New Dawn calls her. Now I am the first to admit that the same mammals I despised are right. One failure and I get to be burned for it. My life and my chance of having kids and a wife, all literally burned away. I can feel my fist clenching from the rage. Remembering their faces that had the look of glee for getting rid of me. They wanted me to go. They hated my guts for reasons unknown. Yet, here I am. Alive. Burnt like a crispy meat, but alive. Yet then my rage went away from looking at the arctic vixen. She placed her jelly covered hands on my chest which of course stinged like hydrogen peroxide. I handled it like a champ.

"Thank you." Was all I could muster out from my tired body. I will admit waking up and in pain has drained me down. Either that or the strong scent of the Mutfruit and that powder which has the smell of that Xander Root. It's so gross but if it's for medicine then I gotta bare with it.

"You're welcome." She said back with me with a smile as my shoulders got that smooth gentle healing rubs. Why must she be the most adorable Predator? Why in the desert too? It's so hot here and she got all that fur. That fluffy fur.

"Say, why aren't you in the Tundratown district?" That was what I always called it. I read the old books of before the war. Before the bombs. I tend to get funny looks from saying stuff from the past that no one knows. Hell even I don't know.

"The Tundra Glacier you mean?" She corrected me as I just nodded. "Well it is too cold for me honestly. Plus I was looking for work." She seemed calm with me despite having to be treating a burned victim. Even I seem to be calm despite the pain I am in. Is her voice some sort of calming spell that she placed on me?

"What kind of work?" Ugh the pain is making me sloppy with my questions. She had to be a doctor of sorts because of her outfit and obviously her knowledge of medicine. On her shoulders I could easily tell what she was. A doctor for The Followers Of Zootopia. They want Zootopia back to the way it was. A normal civilised utopia without radiation, mutants, and survival. All the while they tend to help the sick and injured with their medicines and their science. Mammals like me in this case.

"The Followers Of Zootopia." I knew she was going to say that after she told me. Oh boy do I need to rest. The medicated gel is very soothing to my brain and mostly my body.

"I knew that. I'm sorry ma'am. Just I feel tired." I told her the truth as she understood why I was acting like some fool.

"Well the medication jelly both is used to heal the outside and even the inside. If you are lucky your organs will be intact. Not for the body however." She sounded pretty depressed giving me the news of how I can be healed and fixed on the inside but not on the outside. However she goes on. "But, the black dark burns will be gone and your skin will just be almost as a rose red. Depends on how strong the medication jelly is. Which should work as I added more Healing Powder in this jar."

"Don't you mean Healing Jelly?" I told her as she looked with me giving a smile at her as she laughed after realizing what she was calling her own crafting medical item."

"Right sorry. Either way it will heal you. Now try to rest okay?" This vixen was sweet and helpful. God do I feel lucky to have met her when I woke up instead of birds pecking and pulling my cooked intensies and skin with their beaks. Honestly I feel too lucky. I survived flames, sharp rocks, and a big fall. I wake up to a doctor tending to my body and heavily painful wounds and burns. I just got no words. I nodded to her and was about ready to lay my head on the pillow and close my eyes. From there she spoke with a gasp. "Oh I am such an idiot. I'm sorry but could you tell me your name?"

I panicked. Yet I couldn't show it. All I could do is stand there for a few seconds before something told me to say something. To say the truth. "My name is Josh Grahm." I couldn't lie. Yet she could know who I am. Who I was with. She would kill me with her claws and teeth all because of my trust. She gave no reaction. So there must be a sigh. Or it is my 18 karat of luck.

"My name is Vicke Salow." She told me with confidence for having a name like that. Honestly either it is the medicine's strong smell or my burns making me woozy but that name may seem bad and terrible but in reality it's quite lovely. Like it sounds bad but getting to know her, even if she is just treating your wounds, you would see she is just more than that girl with a wacky name. The girl that is more than a fox. The wacky named fox that is more than a doctor. She is just an angel.

The Angel Who Gave Me The Second Life.

I wanted to say that it was a beautiful name just to hear her gentle sweet laughter she had in her voice. However my eyes started to feel heavy and closed as I gently lay down and started to feel my body rest. My brain telling me to rest as well. Let the doctor fix me up. Let this angel help me.

I do believe in second chances. This is my chance to become a new hare. A new mammal. With a brand new life.


End file.
